Fuuko as a princess
by Mystique-mind
Summary: Fuuko needs to marry a king. Well, can she attract him? Will she be able to get him? ...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca, its characters, etc. Applied to all of the content of this story. this is romance with humor and drama

This is an alternative universe in which Fuuko and Mikagami are royal princess and prince respectively. Fuuko had reach marriage age at age 17 and Mikagami at 21 inherited the throne since he was 10 after the assassination of the royal family. It kind of follow the plot of the anime but I did not really watch the anime and I have not read any of the manga so bear with me if I don't get the details right. And after all this AU and I'm the writer so I can do whatever I want and if you want something done according to what you want you have to tell me ok? So on with the story…

A girl sat alone in a hill over looking the overlying town with a wistful expression. Her face show deep contemplation and despair.

_Flashback_

"No, it will not come to that. I will not allow it. ", she recognized her father's voice.

She was making his way down the hall of the palace when she heard aggravated shouts coming from the conference room where in her father and his advisors were discussing affairs of the kingdom. She got curious and decided to know what was happening. Since it was uncommon for her gentle father to be taking anger out on someone much less to those of his advisers who were also his friends, she hid herself and just tried to listen in the conversation going on.

"Your highness, think about the people. The kingdom of Kerumta is more than capable of providing the aid we desperately need and the only way we can have their help is to have Princess Fuuko to…", pleaded one of the advisers.

"Stop it! What kind of a father am I do to that to my child! Never ! I will never allow it!"

"But your highness, if we don't do something our people will suffer and our kingdom will be doomed. I also care for the princess but the majority comes first. She will not be harmed. And she will only be attending that ball in which she will be introduced to King Mikagami. There will be other ladies there, so we are still not sure if she will be picked. Please your majesty, just ask the princess.", voiced out by another advisor.

"Don't mock me! I know what you really intend to do so don't even justify it up with those useless grounds! There must be another way. "

A silence then ensued. At this point, she turned to walk away from the room having heard all she needed to hear.

_End of flashback_

She knew the ball that they were talking about. She also knew what the advisors were asking her father to do. All the ladies of noble birth including those of the princesses from the neighboring kingdoms were invited to a ball in the Kingdom of Kerumta where the king was going to choose his soon to be wife. The Kingdom of Kerumta is very rich and influential kingdom. Acquiring numerous abroad negotiations and successful industry, along with it a very powerful army, the kingdom became if not most, one of the powerful kingdoms.

That is why their advisors were so apt in sending her to the ball. They wanted her to be the one to wed the king. The kingdom was in trouble. With the treasury drained because of the repairs and restoration of the towns that suffered of the disastrous seasons. The kingdom can barely maintain its grounds and likely to fall against any outside attacks. And that's where Kerumta comes in. If ever their kingdom were to be in alliance with Kerumta, they can replenish their treasury and garner protection against invasions. And what better way to form an alliance than marriage among the royalties of the kingdoms.

She is the oldest of the two princesses. Her little sister barely age ten, the advisors had no other choice but to choose her. She frowned at this thought. She knew that the advisors would not have picked her if there were any other female candidates. It not that she's not beautiful or does not have a to-die-for body. No. She was pretty and filled out on the right places. She would have numerous suitors if she would just show it. But that was just it.

She acts brashly and unfeminine despite of her being a princess. She does not concern herself with feminine chores like that of embroidering but busied herself with sword fighting, archery, riding horse, politics, and self defense. She can beat any man in their court in any field. She is smart too and always says what she has in mind without any in mind of the position or gender of whom she's speaking to. She is an equal to any man. So few men only dared to woe her.

She let loose a long sigh. The advisors must be really desperate to even consider the king having an interest in her.

But she has no choice. She is the princess and it's her duty to save the kingdom, more so, as she knows very well and loves her people so dearly. She has to do this!

She abruptly stood up. And with determination gleaming in her eyes she traced the path towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N This is my first fic to be posted. I most certainly am finishing it. I promised myself that. Well I hope you will like this. I still don not know what the pairing is. But most definitely Kurei and Raiha will be included here. This will be a long fic. Thank you for reading.**

' v ' 


	2. Meeting

_ Disclaimer applied here!_

**HA! I received 2 reviews! It gave me enough inspiration to write this chapter! I don't have any beta reader and am a beginner so please bear with me if there are a lot of errors and the story is not interesting enough. **

** Don't forget to review, but if you don't want to then don't. Just read the whole thing first ok? Thanks to marisha and zaji. And I will try to update weekly of more often.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1: The meeting_**

It had taken a while for princess Fuuko to convince her father to let her go to the party. She had acted that the ball interested her and she really would like to see it for herself.

She knows her father loves her and her sister very much. They are all that he has after their mother died when Ganko was young so it was not surprising that he treasures them. She was touched that her father had defended her despite of the condition of their kingdom. And it only made her more resolved on what she was going to do.

Now she is in a carriage on her way to the kingdom of Kerumtu. It will take about three days to reach Kerumtu and they will be forced to stay in on inns as they made their way. When they reach the castle, her guards will leave her and she will be left only with one attendant since the Kingdom of Kerumtu had conditioned these. They reasoned that there will be no need for them as the castle can provide any assistance the princesses and ladies may need and their own soldiers are more than capable of the castle's security.

'Well at least there's something to look forward to. There will be less pesky guards following me around. Maybe I can sneak out of the castle too.' Fuuko thought.

Fuuko knew what she will have to do to accomplish her task and she is not happy about it. She has to attract the king and to do this she has to get in touched with her feminine side. She has to act demure and charming plus a change in the wardrobe. It's not that she is a tomboy that loathes men. Contrary to popular belief, she is really a girl though she prided herself to take care of herself and her love ones without any help from others that included men. Because of this people alienated her for she was different to the other ladies.

She detests that she has to conform to the belief that women cannot stand alone, that they are weak, and that they must submit to men for they need them to live properly. Many have said that she will end up being alone with that attitude of hers but she does not care as long as she has her loves with her to protect. author: in those time … the beliefs about women that they were meant to stay in the house and stuff

For her love of her people and family, she now has to changed.

'What have I gotten myself into'

….

It was mighty time for him to take a woman to bear an heir with. He had prolonged it as long as he could but now the inevitable must happen for his position as a king requires him to provide the kingdom an heir that will take after if he died thus ensuring the faith of the kingdom.

He, Tokiya Mikagami, was not pleased. In fact he was downright pissed off. He did not want to marry a woman whom he knew nothing about and would never love.

Yes never will he love. Ever since the incident, he had reserved himself only for vengeance to the perpetrators who had taken his family, his sister, away from him. He had closed his heart and he had prohibited himself to be close to anyone for he had more important things to do and he had believed that no one can be trusted.

But duty calls and he would do what he has to.

…

Fuuko walked aimlessly in the forest paths. Here she needed not to pretend and could be free to do whatever she wanted. She was desperately happy to be in the forest as she needed to calm her nerves specially after what happened early that day.

Her carriage arrived early in the morning. And she was expecting at least a welcoming party of some sort. But to her disappointment a rather small and unrecognized people had greeted her and had apologize for this treatment. They reasoned that something important came up and it had needed the attention of his majesty that was why he was not able to greet her personally.

'Of course with the number of ladies who arrived here why would he even spent a minor of his time to greet little old me,' was her sarcastic thought though she had twisted her countenance into a sheepish smile seemingly radiating with understanding of the king's situation. She needs to put a show of gentleness and feminity after all and she did not want to fail at the first moment she had arrived on the castle.

Food was delivered later and it has appeased Fuuko a little. She could have asked for more but thought otherwise as people here are not accustomed in having a girl to eat thrice as much a standard meal.

It was announced to her that she will be able to make an audience to the king at dinner time so as tired as she was she did not sleep too afraid that she might oversleep and missed the meeting. So the princess wandered in the forest.

After a couple of minutes walking, Fuuko found her self irrevocably lost. 'Great just what I needed!' So Fuuko search for the way out of the forest. She almost gave up but then Fuuko came across a clearing. She almost walked out straight to the clearing only to notice a figure west of her. Thinking maybe he was a threat of some sort, Princess Fuuko hid to observe more the person.

In closer inspection, Fuuko saw that the man, him wearing all those silk and his pretty face, she could tell he was not some penniless robber or bandit. Also the man was practicing the sword. The sword caught her eye. It was made of crystal, of crystallize water of some sort, and scrupulously crafted. As she was practicing the art itself, Fuuko knew what a rare and priceless sword it was.

…

At the first sign of the other's presence, Mikagami already noticed the intruder but he pretended to not to notice. Thinking that the intruder was an assassin to get him, it would be on his advantage if he caught it of guard. So he continued he's practicing.

…

Fuuko too engrossed as she was on her thoughts about the sword that she did not notice the man disappearing. Then, Fuuko suddenly felt a presence in her back and she instinctively rolled away to avoid the attack.

…

He had felt the intruder waver its attention to him so he hid behind the bushes and tried to attack his intruder from the back. But obviously he had underestimated it as it hastily moved and evaded his strike.

…

"Hey, what the HELL are you doing?", Fuuko screeched. Fuuko was enraged he should not have attacked her as she made no move to offend the man.

"Who sent you boy? You think you can kill me here then you re out of luck", his voice calm but dripping with coldness came her reply.

Fuuko enraged, only notice him telling her he was a boy and the kill part. Fuuko blew up and shouted at the top of her lungs, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BOY YOU STUPID! IM A GIRL! G-I-R-L! AND WHO WOULD WANT TO WASTE THEIR TIME TRYING TO KILL AN ARROGANT JERK LIKE YOU!!!!!!" Then Fuuko proceeded to a fighting stance.

Mikagami contemplated what she said and upon deeper observation he realized that the person was indeed a she. He knew how to read a person and she was as open as a book so he also surmised that she did not came to kill him either. So he thought the only reason left was that, insert big 'sigh' here, she was a FANGIRL stalking him.

'Hmh. They never came too far like this,' was his thought as Mikagami began to walk away intending to move as far away as possible from this girl displaying no emotion whatsoever and as if Fuuko never existed at all.

Fuuko was enraged! She had expected an apology for what he did and said but he only waved her presence as if she was only a fly. She was a princess and would never stand for this kind of insult. "HEY WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GOING?"

He neither turned nor said anything. This only made Fuuko more furious so she did the only thing she do in cases like these. She landed on his head an elbow punch.

Mikagami not expecting a fan girl attacking him offensively received the full impact of the punch and came crashing down the ground, unconscious.

Fuuko almost felt guilty. She might have exerted a little bit too much force on the punch. But the key word there was almost. 'Well he deserved that for disrespecting an innocent girl like me!' she thought.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Please read it thoroughly as I do not require you to review but at least read it carefully and inform me if this will pass as interesting and entertaining.**


End file.
